There are millions of miles of paths in the United States. Such paths include roads, sidewalks, hiking trails, bike trails, and so on. Many of such paths are captured in various maps. Maps showing the streets/highways located in a given area are common. But maps showing paths like bike trails and hiking trails also exist in a variety of forms. Many people are familiar with paper maps, which have been available for many years. Relatively recently, electronic maps have emerged as a viable source for viewing several types of paths.
People travel by a wide variety of means. Examples of such means include running, walking, hiking, biking, driving, and so on. Sometimes people travel for necessity, sometimes for physical fitness, and other times for recreation. Indeed, people travel for a whole host of additional reasons.
People who travel, often consult maps. Sometimes, people consult maps before traveling in order to plan their travel routes. Sometimes, people consult maps after traveling in order to see where they have been and how far they have traveled. People can gain valuable information about their travel by consulting maps.
In addition to maps, people often consult other sources of information in making travel plans. For example, people may seek information related to weather, road construction, landmarks, and various other items of information. To gather this other information, people may be required to consult several sources.